The present invention relates generally to a roofing system employing grooved batt members. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roofing system in which plastic batts are used to secure a single-ply membrane or cover material, such as felt paper, to the entire roof area. The plastic batts comprise a series of longitudinally spaced grooves which run across the width of the batts, at predetermined distances along the length of the batts, on that side of the batts which are in contact with the roof area and cover material. Tiles are layered and attached to the batts after fastening the batts to the roof area in order to secure the cover material to the roof area.
Roofing systems that utilize batts or fastening strips to hold roof coverings in place are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,283 describes a single-ply roofing system having a roof sheet which is attached to a roof with batten sealing members. Each batten sealing members includes a batten which is secured to the roof by fasteners, and a composite sealing member which is placed over the batten and fasteners. The composite sealing member increases bonding strength over time and undergoes a self vulcanizing-like process with the roof sheet to encapsulate the batten between the roof sheet and the composite sealing member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,342 describes a fastening system in which plastic fastening strips are used to affix a building member to a substrate. The plastic fastening strips have substantially planar top and bottom surfaces with no longitudinally extending thickened portions or ribs so that the bending of the strips along a transverse line is not restricted. At least two of the batten strips are superimposed on one another and then fastened to the substrate or membrane with fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,306 discloses a mechanically attached roofing system comprising a flexible waterproof membrane which covers an entire roof area and elongated fastening bars, made of resilient plastic material, which are secured to the top of the membrane at periodically spaced intervals. The system further comprises self adhering waterproof strips which surround the elongated fastening bars and fasteners which are driven through the waterproof strips, fastening bars, and membrane, and into the deck area of the roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,211 describes a batten bar for a single ply membrane used on roofs. The batten bar is comprised of an extrudable plastic and has thick side portions which are connected by a bridging portion which has a thickness less than the side portions. The bridging portion is displaced between the side portions to form an upper and lower elongated groove which runs the length of the batten bar. The upper groove is deeper and more defined than the lower groove. The batten bar is attached to a roof membrane by securing fasteners, such as screws, through the bridging portion of the batten bar such that the lower groove of the batten bar is in intimate contact with the roof membrane in at least three different areas. The tops of the fasteners, or screws, are seated within the upper groove of the batten bar to enable another single-ply membrane, similar to the roof membrane, to cover the batten bar without the risk of abrasions or penetrations from the fasteners.
Batten bars are comprised of numerous materials including metal, aluminum, wood, and plastic. However, the main objective with respect to the configuration and composition of batten bars has been to provide a batten bar which is durable, non-deformable, and able to accommodate a moisture proof seal in order to enhance its durability.
Accordingly, there are no roofing systems which employ batts, and in particular plastic batts, having grooves which facilitate the drainage of water from the roof. Such a system avoids water leakage through the roof membrane, and ultimately the roof itself, at those points along the joinder of the batts and roof membrane where water may collect due to the orientation and positioning of the batts. This drainage of water from the roof allows for an extended life expectancy of the roof and underlying structure due to deterioration caused by water.